MISTAKE
by A.P.L.in.Action
Summary: A mistake which led to consequences.


AN: So I was supposed to continue my first written story but I guess it can wait. An idea pop in my head so here it goes.

* * *

><p><span><strong>MISTAKE<strong>

_SAKURA'S POV_

I can't believe I made a terrible mistake. In my entire life I do make some, and I know everyone does. But not this bad. It started when my husband and I argued about his departure again. Why can't he live here with us, with his daughter? Can't he live here in Konoha peacefully? I asked him that but he never gaven me an answer. He just walked away and for months long he comes back home again. For the past years he's always like that, with his quest in which I don't get. The war is done, the world is at peace why can't he? When he leaves I'm always in the house seeing him go but now I choose not to. Instead, I left before he came back get his things and go again. And that's what got me here , in this small stall alone drinkin some sake. I think it's a good thing my daughter, Sarada went to my parent's place. At least he won't see his father left again. I was busy setting my rumble thoughts up that I never notice someone sit beside me.

_NARUTO'S POV_

I know spouses do argue. I expected that from the beginning. I'm having an argument with hinata before but not this big. Getting my mind of it I went out. I don't know where I'm going really. I just needed a quiet place to think on. I was about to jump on when I caught something pink. As far as I know only one person have it in here in konoha. It's been a long time, since the last I seen her. She's still beautiful as ever. Too bad her daughter didn't have pink hair. We did grew apart these past years. I scanned the whole stall and well Guess I'm not mistaken ,it's really her. Walkin slowly, I made my way to her . She's so lost in her own thought ,she didn't even notice I sit beside her. Eyeing her warily , I think I know why she's unhappy. Distress is visible in her face. Sasuke's going to his journey again. That's their always issue. Sake is never been a friend of Sakura, seeing her here drinkin alone ,shocked me.

_SAKURA'S POV_

"Sakura" he said softly. I was startled, I almost fell in my chair. It's a good thing my left hand manage to grip the table. I don't want to get my problems added. And no one want's their face on the floor either.

" My god Naruto, I almost had a heart attack! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the hokage tower doing your works." I said exasperately. While he sit in the chair comfortably.

"uhmm..well…what are you doing here Sakura-chan? Is there something wrong?"naruto asked sniffing the glass. "you're drinking this? This is strong sakura."he continued.

" You're not supposed to be here baka" I said. I miss calling him that. After the war when I dated sasuke we never got time to talk much. It became worse when he started dating Hinata, then the marriages and then especially when he became the hokage. I was very happy for him he got his dreams came true. I can see happiness in his eyes . Looking at him now ,he's not the boy I knew back then he got mature. He's more like his father now.

I took the glass in his hands. I was about to sip when he answered. " Just a row with Hinata. She's…" he paused. " How about you? Got a row with sasuke too?" he asked a forced smile plastered in his face. I was about to share it to him, but as he paused, I know he's not going to talk about his problems to me. I see some hesitancy. Besides I know he knows what my problems are about. I talked about it to him once. It's always the same .

" He left for an important mission and sarada's in my parent's house, so I'm alone . And I'm just passing by this place. Not intending to be here really. I guess it's not that bad getting a small drink." I answered slumpingly. Circling the tip of the glass with my forefinger, I turned to him. " Since you're here why don't you drink with me? I know you're here for a drink too." I said looking at his eyes.

I never intended to stare long really. It's the alcohol making do it. 'Damn, he got beautiful blue eyes.' I hope I didn't said that out loud.' What?' what is he saying?' Oh my god, that lips'. So yeah, I got stuck staring at him especially to his lips that I don't even know what he's sayin. Then I see his eyes focused on me ,I think his signaling me.'what?' When I looked where his eyes land, that got me, I got my focus back. And guess what ,there's a waiter standing beside him.

" What? Sorry Naruto I got dizzy a bit. What were you sayin?" I lied. I don't know if he took it, I know it's a shallow excuse but I guess he did. " I'm talking to the waiter Sakura. I'm ordering…".pointing the bottle and bringing his face to mine, he said " more Sake. " That got my world tumblin. He knows I'm staring at his eyes. I don't know if I'm facing at him in an open mouth , I just watch him giving ordersto the waiter beside him.

* * *

><p>AN: please rate and review...i'll be making the second chapter soon..thanx for reading..see yeah.<p> 


End file.
